


For the Price of One Corn Chip...

by Silicu (silmil)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidental summoning, Blow Jobs, Collage Student!Kid, Demon Deals, Demons, M/M, demon!law
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silmil/pseuds/Silicu
Summary: What is the worst thing you’ve done at a party while drunk? Gotten in a fight? Stripped in front of everyone? Broken a piece of furniture or an expensive appliance? Started a fire?Have you ever accidentally summoned a demon? No?Your name must not be Eustass Kid, then.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 17
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, the title (and not only) is a reference to the "I will sell your soul to Satan for one corn chip" meme : D 
> 
> Also, this was super fun and if I ever get more ideas, it has potential for more chapters. I'll leave it as Completed for now, but we'll see ;)

Kid was a morning person. This had confused a lot of people throughout his life, but he genuinely functioned better in daylight, and given that any day had that in a limited supply, he liked to use it to its fullest.

Every rule had its exceptions, of course. Kid was not a morning person in winter, when the thought of pulling himself out from under his blankets into the cold air was repugnant. And, Kid was not a morning person after nights spent drinking.

Kid didn’t feel like a morning person today. And given that winter was still four months away, the reason was most certainly the amount of alcohol that had been consumed the previous night.

He groaned and batted at his alarm clock, trying to grab the damn thing and launch it out the window. With his fingers stiff from sleep, he only managed to paw it off the edge of the bedside table. It hit the floor on the other side, where it continued to bleep accusingly at him.

Great. This day was starting just fine, wasn’t it?

-x-x-x-x-x-

An hour later found him squinting at his screen during his ride on the subway to work. He hadn’t been able to keep any breakfast down, his head felt like it wanted to explode, his vision pulsed in time with his heartbeat, and the stupid cut he’d discovered on his right palm got irritated by the smallest pressure. He wondered how he’d gotten that. Probably cut it on Hawkins’ personality. The guy was so edgy Sanji’s knives were jealous.

He didn’t actually remember most of the party last night. So naturally, he’d checked the group chats, which were the predictable combination of drunken snaps and drinking game score-keeping that got progressively less understandable as the night went on.

He’d also checked his own photos, since those could sometime give hints and tantalizing glimpses into what drunk college idiots found important to document. Apparently none of them had found it important to take any photos of whatever Kid had sliced his hand on, instead they’d made about a million blurry pictures of Hawkins’ satanic-ritual rug, with a bunch of candles that were actually burning.

Sweet Jesus, how was the dorm not burned down?

He swiped through the rest of the photos. There was Strawhat wearing chopsticks like tusks; Bonnie stuffing a whole block of cheese in her mouth, Bonnie – ewww – spitting it out on the counter; the satanic ritual bunch – Kid secretly hoped they’d thought to offer Appo as sacrifice… no, nope, there the jackass was, alive on the next shot. Damn. Maybe next time.

The pictures after that were mostly random angles and smudges, shots that could  _ not _ have been intended that captured more of the ceiling than anything else, and… Here was an interesting one.

A face shot of Kid, blurry and laughing, with a guy peeking over his shoulder and into the camera. Here’s what’s interesting: Kid  _ didn’t know the guy _ . He knew everyone in those insanity drenched parties, who the fuck was that and where did he come from?

The picture was  _ far _ too blurred to make out more than dusky skin, hair black, short and spiky, and a golden glint that might have come from either his eyes or ears. Ears. Obviously, it had to be ears.

Kid spent five minutes trying to make out anything more than that, but gave up when he got to his station. He’d figure it out later. Work first. 

-x-x-x-x-x-

A guy came over to leave a  _ lovely _ classic ride half-way through his shift at the garage. The car was  _ gorgeous _ and not even damaged, just in for routine check, and Kid caught a glimpse of short black hair and a grey coat. He’d have to ask the guy if he could take it for a spin, when he came to pick the car up.

-x-x-x-x-x-

He kept catching  _ glimpses _ all day, of a tall, dusky, black-haired guy. A long coat, spotted jeans, black shirt, gold in his ears and ink on his fingers. He crossed the street next to campus in the opposite direction. Ducked into a lecture hall. Sat two tables away in the cafeteria. Drove past Kid when he was walking home.

Kid was either losing his mind, or he had a stalker.  _ Great. _

-x-x-x-x-x-

Kid threw his bag and face-planted onto his bed that night. Fuck but his head  _ hurt _ . A day of clanking and banging in the garage followed by the most unsympathetic of his professors had made his hangover shift into a full-blown migraine and he wanted to  _ die _ . And he had a stalker. Possibly. Probably.

Fuck.

He wanted to drink himself into a stupor again. Either that or amputate his  _ head _ .

He did not want to drag himself into a shower, bully his stomach into accepting a cup of instant noodles, and go to sleep only to wake up to the same shit again tomorrow.

He almost managed to convince himself to move, when there was a creak in the room and a sigh.

“You’re way more boring when you’re sober.” The voice was deep and silky smooth and the note of amusement in it seemed to almost physically walk down Kid’s spine, pinging every vertebrae on the way.

But the fact that  _ there was someone in his room _ made something altogether different crawl up his back instead.

He jumped up off the bed and screamed---  _ tried _ to scream, but his throat seemed to close shut and he choked for breath as he stared at the man sitting in his creaky desk chair.

Short, spiky black hair, coat, black shirt and spotted jeans. A dusky complexion, DEATH spelled on his fingers, gold glinting in his ears. It was the same guy, alright.

And the inked fingers of one hand were raised and loosely held into a fist.

“Please retain some dignity, Mister Eustass, and do not scream. Could you do that?”

Kid grabbed the closest thing he could get his hands on, and threw it at him. It was the damn alarm clock. Served it right.

The man released his fist to catch it, and Kid could breathe again.

“What,” he wheezed, “the fuck!?”

He looked at the door. It was still just as closed, and locked, as he had left it. Next he turned to the window. Nope, locked again. He eyed the ventilation duct in the ceiling. That thing wasn’t even big enough for a rat to crawl through, and it had a grate over it anyway.

“Where did you come from?” he asked, eyeing the window again. The man was tall enough, sure, but he was smaller than Kid. He could totally throw him out the window. He’d have to pay out of his own pocket for the repairs, though…

“From far, far away. Thanks for the call. I’ve been waiting for an excuse to come out for a little business of mine. You seemed to enjoy yourself a lot last night, too. Oh, I’m here for my part of the deal. Here,” he reached into his pocket and pulled out something. Small and triangular.

Kid squinted.

“Is that… a corn chip?” The man laid the corn chip on Kid’s desk.

“It is a corn chip.”

“Why the fuck did you bring me a corn chip?” Kid asked, speaking every word slowly, as if trying to find some sort of meaning in them beyond what he could see.

The man reached into his coat and pulled out a neat stack of papers.

“The exact words you said were “I would sell my soul to Satan for one corn chip,” he said, tapping a line on the second page. “Now, I’m not exactly Satan, so I had to fudge the wording there a little, but it  _ was _ the official price you requested.”

“I—what.”

“Mister Eustass,” the man set the papers next to the corn chip and crossed one of his long legs over the other. “I am Trafalgar Water D. Law, Third order Incubus, Surgeon of Tortured souls, officially retained under the Lord of Lust, Second Circle of Hell.”

Kid would have liked to call bullshit. He  _ really _ wanted to call bullshit. But he couldn’t deny the fact that the man was  _ absurdly _ attractive. And that, from only listening to his voice, Kid had popped a boner. In  _ this _ situation.

He remembered smudged photos of Hawkins’ rug and lit candles and his still stinging palm.

“You’re pulling my leg.”

“No, but I could pull other parts of you.”

“Fuck you.”

“That could be negotiated.”

Kid found himself almost saying “yes, please”.

There was a sigh, then he continued speaking with that sinful voice.

“I understand that the customs up here have changed since the last time many of us have walked under the sunlight,” he began. “And there are multiple legal restrictions according to your laws, concerning coerced consent and inebriation. I do not intend to begin this working relationship by exploiting you, although,” he pierced Kid with a sharp, cutting gaze. The gold in his eyes seemed to grow and edge. Kid couldn’t have looked away from the mesmerizing sight of him if his life depended on it. “this document is fully legal and binding by my own laws and magic. But it also allows for changing of the terms, on both party’s agreement. So I am giving you a chance to amend your price to something reasonable. Unless,” he smirked and heat pulled in Kid’s belly. He pushed the corn chip across the desk closer to Kid, “you  _ really _ want that one corn chip.”

Kid looked at it, feeling stupid. Well, yes, he was probably growing stupid, given how much blood was going down under, rather than to his head.

“… Can I keep the corn chip and add to it?”

“Now we’re starting to  _ really _ negotiate this,” he clapped his hands, then twined his fingers and rested them on his knee. “Depends on what you want to add to it.”

“You said… Incubus.”

“Sex demon,” the man— _ demon _ , purred. Unfairly. Kid whined. “As you can see.”

“And hear,” Kid said, then regretted because there was a glint of something very amused in those gold eyes. They beckoned him closer and promised amazing things to come. He swallowed hard. “So. Fucking can be… negotiated.”

“You’re quick on the uptake.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Kid waved his hands a little and tried to think. It wasn’t an easy thing. “What do you get out of all of this? My  _ soul _ ?”

“Yes,” Law said and Kid almost fell back on his bed, “and no. I will not take possession of your soul, now or at the moment of your mortal death. I have no interest in it. But I will use it as an anchor to allow me to enter this world. As I am doing right now.”

“Is that why my head feels like it’s trying to split in two?”

“There could be physiological reactions in some people,” the demon considered. “But I can’t say if that is definitively the cause or not. It might just be the hangover. Regardless, any physical reactions go away after an adjustment phase. Most of the time.”

“Most of the time?” Kid growled.

“Yes. But do not make any mistakes, Mister Eustass. I am not willing to renegotiate  _ my _ side of this contract. I already have what I want from you, signed and pledged, and I will not be giving it away. I am merely offering you the option to reconsider the price for it.”

Kid rubbed his eyes and groaned. “Can it be a compound thing? Like, the corn chip, getting rid of my headache, then something else when I can think better without it?”

“That sounds amenable,” Law’s lips turned up in the corners in what Kid could define as nothing short of a  _ devilish _ smile. He ran a finger over the document, and a line shifted slightly. Kid didn’t see the writing that changed, but he saw a dotted line appear underneath it, indicating a blank spot that could be filled out later.

He tucked the contract back into his coat, then stood, removed said coat and folded it neatly over the back of Kid’s chair. He was sculptured perfection. The black shirt had some kind of smiley-like logo in yellow on it, and hugged his form  _ magnificently _ , exaggerating his wide chest and slender hips, the jeans tightly clung to his mile-long legs, following every curve.

The demon eyed him speculatively. Then hungrily. Kid felt his cock twitch.

With a flick of his hand, Law did  _ something _ . Next thing he knew, Kid was sitting at the edge of his bed, legs planted on the ground and spread indecently. The position left  _ no doubt _ on the effect the demon was having on him.

Law grinned, and Kid could see fangs sharper than anything that would look normal on a human. He opened his mouth to—protest? Maybe?

But then forgot everything he was going to say, when Law took the half step between them, and slid down to his knees between Kid’s legs in a single, fluid motion. He’d looked like sin when he was looking over Kid, but down there? He looked like  _ heaven _ . 

He stroked his hands up the insides of Kid’s thighs, the touch warm even through the fabric of his pants.

“Let me ease your pain, then, Kid,” his hot breath made Kid’s skin break out in goosebumps. He had a foolish, giddy thought of  _ “that’s not the head that’s aching, buddy”, _ but it died somewhere on its way from his brain to his mouth. Died and whimpered. Or Kid whimpered. Someone whimpered.

Those long, sinful fingers undid his pants with slow, deliberate attention, every smallest touch to the hard flesh beneath feeling amplified. Law looked down at his newly freed cock, licked up the vein from bottom to top, and Kid felt his last brain cells abandon camp.

After that, the blowjob was fast and dirty, Kid’s hands finding and twisting into the demon’s hair, hips bucking into his hot, tight throat, and spine arching at the tease of sharp fangs. Kid lasted an embarrassingly short time, but he thought he could be forgiven for it, this one time.

When his orgasm came it was like stabbing a fork into an electrical outlet. It surged up his spine, then back down to his cock, heat and pleasure flooding his system so much that there was no room for anything else. Kid was  _ all _ pleasure,  _ all _ satisfied desire. He could die happy.

He came to a few minutes later, laid out on his bed, blinking slowly at his ceiling.

“That,” he said slowly, speech returning to him in bits. “Was not my head.”

“Does it still hurt?” asked the demon. He sounded so damn smug. Kid wanted to kiss him.

“… No,” he said after thinking about it. “Do you do all your magic with sex?” he asked, then turned and narrowed his eyes. “Did you fuck someone for that corn chip?”

“Most of it,” Law said, then laughed. His laughter was low and amused, and it made something in Kid’s core melt. “But no, I acquired a bag of corn chips and took one.”

“… Acquired?”

“There may have been sex involved,” Law allowed, stretching out beside him and grinning like a satisfied cat. “But that was sorely for my own amusement.”

“Sure. Now. Be my pillow. I’ll sleep, and I’ll figure out the rest of the price in the morning.”

“Sounds like a deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am weak. And this is now an ongoing thing. Where is it going? The good news are that I DO have an idea! 
> 
> Also, [lilsocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsocks) is my lovely beta, and a million kudos for all the help there! Having someone to scream at about this has really helped shape what it's going to become : D

Kid was a morning person. No, _really_.

When the alarm beeped that Friday his eyes flew open in awareness and he all but jumped out of bed. He turned, squinted at his bed, then decided that his screaming bladder was the higher priority, and retreated into the bathroom.

Some fifteen minutes later, he was back in his small dorm room, munching on an apple and looking at his bed again.

“So. You weren’t a migraine-induced hallucination?”

“Do you get those often?” Law asked from the bed. He looked more casual than last night – sleeves rolled up, boots kicked off, jeans riding low on his hips and a tantalizing line of abdomen uncovered where his shirt had ridden up. More tattoos were exposed this way, stylized tribal circles on his forearms and the swells of something on his hip bone. He was stretched out on his back, with a slick, black smartphone in his hand.

He looked more casual, but also _infinitely_ more fuckable.

“Nah. You look comfortable,” Kid pretended that his apple hadn’t gone tasteless in his mouth. Because _damn_. He wanted his tongue all over _that_.

“We still have some arrangements to take care of. I figured I could wait for you where it’s convenient,” the demon grinned cheekily at him and turned on his side, propping himself up on an elbow. The collar of his shirt shifted, exposing even more ink. The spark in his eye, and the lazy smirk proved he could tell exactly where Kid’s eyes, and mind, were wandering.

“Sure. Right,” he swallowed a piece of apple to help his self-control. “Uh, I get to add more to the deal, right? On my end?”

“As long as I agree to it.”

He was barefoot. Why did his toes distract Kid so much, goddamn it?

“Sex demon,” Kid repeated to himself, contemplating.

“Right.”

“So if I asked for a permanent booty call, that’d be right up your alley.”

The glint of sharp fangs in his smile was so damn attractive.

“Skillfully geared towards what I’m best at. I commend your choice, Mister Eustass,” he purred and Kid had to shift a little. His pants were starting to grow tight again. “But are you sure that’s all you want to ask for? You have endless possibilities before you, after all.”

“Ya ain’t makin’ it easy to think o’ any other,” Kid growled and chucked the apple core at his trashcan. That grin… the bastard was doing it _on purpose._ “What else can you do anyway? Erase my student debt?”

“Yes.”

Kid perked up, mind temporarily out of the gutter. “Really?”

Law eyed him in contemplation, then seemed to come to a decision.

“Normally, when an arrangement of the sort of a permanent booty call is made, that demands immediate response on my end regardless of how busy I am at the time, or how crucial the moment is. I can’t give you that, since I have some rather important things to take care of. But, we can make provisions that if I cannot respond immediately I come later, and in exchange I’ll fix that debt problem for you. How does that sound as a final offer?”

Kid almost laughed. Why was the guy sweetening the pot so much? He’d had Kid hooked on “no student debt” already.

“… And I can keep the corn chip?” he grinned.

Law laughed. Yeah, that sound should be _illegal_. “You’re quite attached to that, aren’t you? You may keep it. I’ll even,” he snapped his fingers, “make sure it never goes bad, just for you,” he batted his eyelashes. Kid laughed right back at that.

Law pulled himself up from the bed, every motion measured and considered to draw the eye. Lean muscles shifted under those tight jeans, ink flashed under his shirt, tantalizing, enticing, _teasing_.

He stood and crossed the half step until he was standing in Kid’s personal space, so close he could probably taste the apple on his breath. Kid on the other hand was holding himself rigid, resisting the urge to just _pounce_ him.

Law held out his hand between them, but with how close they were, it brushed against Kid’s t-shirt. He wondered if he imagined the line of heat it left behind.

“Do we have a deal?” he purred, liquid gold eyes looking up into Kid’s, a model’s face, hair the perfect amount of bed-messy, lips close and tempting. Goddamn it. There was no other answer. There had _never been_ any other answer.

“Fuck yeah,” Kid breathed, maybe groaned, and shook the demon’s hand with his own pale one.

Before he could do anything else, Law’s other hand shot up, grabbed him by the back of his neck, and dragged him down into a kiss, and, shit, Kid’s knees _melted_.

The demon’s kiss shot like fire through his nerves, lips and tongue arresting Kid’s attention like nothing else ever had. He growled, wrapped his arms around Law’s hips and grabbed his ass, pulling him forward and grinding against him. He had to break the kiss to moan at that, but Law didn’t let him take a breath, took his mouth, took his _mind_ and _kept kissing him_.

By the time Law allowed him a breath, he was gulping oxygen in heaving pants, kneading the tight ass under his hands – when had he squeezed those under Law’s jeans?

“Fuck, I wanna fuck you now,” Kid growled rolling his hips into Law’s to stress just _how much_ he wanted it.

“I’m not sure you’ve got the time for it,” Law said, but the moment Kid looked away from him to look at the clock, he grabbed his chin and turned him back. “That doesn’t mean you’re not going to,” he added in a growl of his own.

“You’re an _ass_ ,” Kid groaned in realization, but squeezed his actual ass to make himself feel better about it. Law’s response was a groan breathed right into Kid’s mouth, a sound of pure _sex and need_ and Kid… Kid didn’t _give a shit_ about being late to anything. He shoved Law back just so he could advance on him and loom over the demon, grabbing him by the hips and throwing him back onto the bed in a moment.

The gleeful spark in golden eyes and the way he was biting his lip belied just _how much_ Law had enjoyed that. Kid tore off his shirt and climbed up on the bed after him, grabbing at the demon’s clothes. Law laughed and, unhelpfully, wrapped a long, _long_ leg around Kid’s hips, leveraging himself up to grind them together in a way that short circuited Kid’s brain entirely.

“You’re gonna drive me _nuts_ ,” he panted as he somehow managed to pull off the black shirt from the demon and fastened his mouth on his chiseled body.

“Oh, Mister Eustass,” Law purred into his ear, “I haven’t even _started_ yet” He reached up, flexed and twisted his chest so all the lithe musculature stood out beneath dark skin and even darker tattoos. Kid let out an animalistic sound of complete and thorough loss of control, and bit down into Law’s shoulder as he tried to get his own pants off.

Law gasped and arched into it, one hand grabbing at the back of Kid’s head and holding it in place. The other hand did _something_ and a moment later, both sets of pants were gone and they were pressed skin to hot skin, every sensation amplified by the sinuous drag of the contact.

Kid grasped the hint, though, and dug his teeth into the spot again, drawing out a long, needy moan from the demon, and grinned against his skin.

“Is it just biting that you like, or do you get off on pain?” he asked, pulling a little back to admire the quickly darkening mark.

“Why don’t you find out?”

Kid pulled back just a bit, just enough to reach out and press on the building bruise with his thumb, and Law’s reaction was immediate, his body jerked like he was electrocuted and he shot up, grabbing Eustass by the hair and pulling him back down into a kiss. Kid gave as good as he got this time, biting and reckless, pressing the demon between himself and the rumpled bed sheets.

Law _mewed_ , and fuck but he was somehow _even hotter_ when his lips were kiss swollen, his chest was laboring for breaths, and his eyes were dark with desire.

Kid licked his lips, then bent his head to leave a trail of bites and hickeys down the long throat, relishing every pull at his hair and every moan. By the time he reached the first bite he’d left, Law was writhing under him, growling unintelligibly in Kid’s ear and urging him on.

But Kid stopped. Right there, mouth open and teeth poised right over the first mark, he stopped there and _didn’t_ give him what he was clearly demanding. He stood there, his own body shaking with desire to go on, to keep on just as he’d been going, but fuck, he _wanted_ to make Law as desperate as he felt!

Law waited a beat, then twitched, pushed himself up against Kid’s mouth but the man moved back in reaction. He groaned. He _cursed_. He grabbed at Eustass’ hair and _pulled_.

“Eustass,” he hissed, sounding wrecked. “Eustass if you stop now I will _dismember_ you,” his voice was tight strung and demanding, and beneath Kid his body thrashed with want, but Kid wanted to hear him _beg_. “Eustass, please,” he whined, and was rewarded with Kid fastening his teeth into the bruise and biting down _viciously_. He knew not to break skin, but he still gave him a good, _nice_ burst of pain and Law outright screamed, cock twitching as he spilled between them. Kid hadn’t actually expected _that_ , but he was grinning when he pulled up to see the pleasure dazed face of the demon.

Law was, indeed, breathing heavily and looked almost as out of it as Kid had hoped. Almost, because despite of his slack jawed look and high blush, his eyes were on _fire_.

“Fuck. Me,” he demanded, nails digging into Kid’s skin.

“Wait, I haven’t-“ Kid said and turned to his bedside table for the lube.

“I have,” Law interrupted him, bucked to unbalance him and in a single moment, flipped their positions, looming on top of Kid and grabbing his cock with one hand. And now that Kid paid attention, the fingers of that hand were slick and the lube was uncapped, discarded on the bed.

Law didn’t give him time to say anything else, though, as he held him in place and sank down on him. His ass was, indeed, worked open and slick, and inside Law was like hot velvet, just tight enough to be _perfect_. Kid had to close his eyes to keep from popping off the moment he was balls deep inside him.

Law bent down to bite at his ear. “No, you’re going to hold for me to ride that gorgeous cock of yours,” he growled, and with barely a moment to let Kid or himself adjust, he started a fast, eager pace. His hiss was pure want, and Kid grabbed his hips to keep himself from losing all control.

It didn’t take too long for him to reach a balance, pleasure building, but holding at the precipice, and he answered Law’s body with his own, meeting him thrust for thrust, fingers leaving bruises in the demon’s skin. Maybe it was that, or it was the angle Law was holding, or it was the building tension that finally overflowed, but _something_ broke Law first. He let out a breathless cry and came again, slumping over Kid in utter satisfaction. Kid himself only caught a glimpse of the look of pure pleasure on his face, before Law’s body tightened on him and broke his control, dragged him along.

He’d thought he’d come hard last night, but it couldn’t compare to this, to the feeling of bursting deep inside Law’s hot, eager body with the demon gasping his release on top of him.

Kid saw stars and suns in constellations that probably didn’t exist anywhere in the world. He swore he must have blacked out for a moment there, too.

The next thing he knew, he had Law sprawled on top of him, hot and sweaty and satisfied, breath slowly evening out against Kid’s ear. It was a physical struggle to leave the bed, as every fiber of his body was telling him to _stay_ , but Kid managed it, after a bit, and ran into the shower.

He made it out in record time, and as he rushed out to throw on some clothes, his eyes fell on Law. He was sprawled out on Kid’s bed, cum dripping out of his ass, sex-mussed and smiling at him lazily. Law raised a hand and beckoned him closer with inked fingers.

Kid’s cock twitched. Kid whimpered.

He didn’t make it to the garage until an hour after the beginning of his shift. And, for the life of him, he couldn’t bring himself to regret it.


End file.
